my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mo Xie
Mo Xie is a student at Jibun High School's Class 1-B with the goal of becoming a Pro Hero. Appearance Gallery Mo Xie.jpg Personality History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Average Strength: Great Tail Strength: Average Speed: Great Tail Speed: Average Stamina: Average Durability: Great Tail Durability: Average Endurance: Above-Average Reflexes: Ways of Combat Fighting Style: Quirk Kitsune: It gives Mo Xie nine strong, durable, and tensile white fox tails and fox ears. They can go from being strong and durable to being soft and flexible as ribbons in an instant. While her tails are very long, they don't impede her movement in the slightest. They are more responsive and nimble than arms and are ready to defend or attack at any time. Each of her tails can generate one palm-sized ball of fire per day, as well as being resistant to fire and heat. She can also shapeshift into a fox form and a human form, her human form being how she usually looks but without her tails and her fox ears being replaced with human ears. She can manipulate her age while shapeshifted as well, being able to become as young as 4 and as old as 26. Techniques Shapeshift: Human: Mo Xie shapeshifts into her human form, it being how she usually looks but without her tails and her fox ears being replaced with human ears. She usually uses this outside of her house/dorm unless in her hero costume or in combat. Shapeshift: Fox: Mo Xie shapeshifts into her fox form. She is able to run faster and her whole body becomes resistant to fire and heat. Shapeshift: Small Fox: Mo Xie shapeshifts into her fox form and then lowers her age to become a small fox. This form is often thought of as extremely cute by people who see it. Nine Tail Shield: Mo Xie curls her nine tails into a shield in front of her to block attacks. Six Tail Restrain: Mo Xie wraps six tails around her opponent's neck, midsection, arms, and legs. This makes it hard for them to move or escape. Burning Tail Lunge: Mo Xie generates one of her tails fireballs and keeps it on the tip of that tail, then lunges her tail into her target, simultaneously doing damage with her tail and burning them at the same time. Super Moves Shapeshift: Fox Monarch: Mo Xie shapeshifts into her fox form, then raises her age to the highest she can. This results in her becoming a powerful, car-sized, nine-tailed fox. Her maximum tail length becomes 80 feet, also increasing in strength, speed, and durability. The rest of her body becomes as strong and durable as her tails are in her normal form. Her whole body also gains resistance to fire and heat in this state. This technique uses up three fireballs for the first minute and two fireballs for any additional minutes. Nine Tail Hammer: Mo Xie softens her tails like ribbons and tethers her opponent with all her tails, then draws an arc with them, heavily smashing them down into the ground and damaging the ground from the impact. She usually holds back with this technique to not kill her opponent. Nine Tail Mangle: Mo Xie extends her tails at her opponent and tightly binds and then starts constricting them powerfully, causing tendons and bones to snap. Other Shapeshift: Human Normal Shapeshift: Fox Shapeshift: Fox Monarch Author Note: For all her speed stats, I'm only using movement speed. Her tails can move at speeds of 3 in her Normal state and Fox state while her Fox Monarch state's tails can move at speeds of 4. Compatibility Good * Has good compatibility against Fire Quirks due to her tails and her fox form's fire and heat resistance. * Has good compatibility against Blunt Attacks due to her tails being able to defend very well against most of them because of their tensile strength. Bad * Has bad compatibility against Sharp Attacks due her tails not beng able to defend against them very well compared to blunt attacks. Equipment & Weapons Battles Trivia * Her name is taken from Chu Mu's soul pet Mo Xie from the series The Charm of Soul Pets. * Her look is taken from Google Images, meaning I do not own the image. Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:Jibun Students Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Black Rabbit Universe